Kagome
by FairyGodessKagome
Summary: A cinderella story   rated m for future chappies
1. Chapter 1

_**Kagome**_

_**Once upon a time,**__** there was a young human girl, as sweet as sugared milk, as kind as a mother's kiss, and as pretty as the sun setting in the west. Her raven hair pulled back with a headband lay over her shoulder. **_

_**The girl had a very cruel and hateful human stepmother named Kikyou who made her life a misery. Kikyou had two nasty daughters named Kagura & Kaguya. All three treated the girl like a slave. They always made her scrub the floors, do the dishes, do their homework, carry their things and pick up after them. They did have the decency to call her by her real name though and that was Kagome.**_

_**Kagome was always cheerful and polite, even though Kikyou, Kagura, and Kaguya treated her cruelly. Her kindness made her beautiful, and her beauty shown like sunlight through dirt on her face and the ragged clothing.**_

_**One day Kagome was starring out her window that faced the western lands of the Montgomery family she started to think of the three handsome demon Lords who lived there Inutaisho Montgomery, Sesshoumaru Montgomery, and InuYasha Montgomery, but then the doorbell rang. She stood up and walked to the door.**_

"_**Wench, open the dame door." Hollered Kikyou from the sitting room.**_

"_**Yes milady'." Sighed Kagome, She hated it when she got called wench.**_

_**Kagome answered the door and their stood one of the royal demon messengers from the Montgomery family. The Messenger was tall and skinny, but well built. He had long orange hair pulled up in a ponytail. He had lime green eyes and pointy ears. But what caught Kagome's eyes was his long orange tail.**_

"_**Hello milady' I am Shippou one of the royal messengers I have an invitation for the Higurashi Family all the ladies and gentlemen are invited to prince Sesshoumaru's Royal ball." Shippou said handing Kagome the invitation.**_

"_**Thank you Shippou, I'm Kagome." Kagome said shaking Shippou's hand. "I'll make sure Lady Kikyou gets the invitation."**_

"_**You're not going?"**_

"_**I'm afraid not. I'm just the maid. Plus even if I could go I would have nothing to wear." Kagome stated plainly. **_

"_**Oh you're a maid? I thought you were a lady for how beautiful you look." Shippou said smiling. "Hope to see you again Kagome." Shippou bowed and took off in a run back towards the palace.**_

"_**Kagome, who was at the door?" asked Kikyou coming from the sitting room. "I would think you need to be taught a lesson in respect towards your superiors. You didn't even show our guest in. Who was it answer wisely child for it just might be the last words you ever speak again." Kikyou stated too calmly for Kagome's liking. **_

"_**A royal messenger, Milady' he just came to give an invitation for the prince's ball." she handed the invitation to Kikyou and bowed.**_

"_**You are dismissed. Oh and don't forget to clean this mess on the floor."**_

"_**What mess milady'?" Kagome asked looking at her queerly.**_

"_**This mess..." Kikyou dropped her cup of tea on the tile floor that she was holding moments before. **_

_**The Day of The ball.**_

_**Kagome had been working hard all week to try and impress her step mother so she could attend the ball. She really wanted to talk to Shippou again he was a real joy to talk to.**_

"_**Kaguya, where are my shoes you used them yesterday and now I can't find them." Kagura stated in a fit of anger. **_

"_**Maybe you would know if they were up your as..." Kagura couldn't finish her sentence for Kikyou smacked her across her face the sound vibrating off the walls.**_

"_**Never swear in this house young lady ever. Understand? And as for you Kagura find a different pair of shoes or have that whore of a slave find them for you." Kikyou left the room livid beyond belief. "We leave in five minutes." She hollered. She came over to Kagome where she was scrubbing the floor. "A for you will not be attending the ball you need to clean all the bedrooms." **_

_**Kagura and Kaguya both snickered as they came out all dressed up in what they thought were the most gorgeous gowns ever but in fact the ugliest. Really it made them look like balloons. **_

_**Kagome bowed her head " yes my lady." The three left to the ball leaving a heartbroken girl behind.**_

_**Kagome went about her tasks of cleaning the rooms with tears running down her face. She really wanted to go and get to know Shippou more. **_

**Meanwhile.**

"_**Honey wake up." A soft and angel like voice whispered to her husband next to her. "W-Wake up. Hurry!" She whispered again. "WAKE UP OR NO SEX FOR A YEAR." She lost her patience. **_

"_**What's wrong Sango? What happened?" Sango's husband asked. **_

"_**Oh Kouga, Our daughter is crying." They both looked over at a mirror hanging in front of their bed. The mirror began to show a young lady crying while she cleaned. The two demons looked at each other Sango a miko-dog demon and Kouga a wolf demon. **_

"_**Please can we bring her home we should never have trusted Kikyou with our child when we went to war please. I want my child back Kouga." Sango began to cry.**_

"_**Well we were invited to Sesshoumaru's ball so let's take her with us and ask her if she would like to live with us. After all she is the heir to the thrown." Sango looked up at her Mate a huge grin on.**_

_**They both got up and got dressed. After they were done they left their castle in the east. To a small house closer west.**_

**With Kagome**

_**Kagome had just finished with all of her tasks and it was still quite early in the evening. She had cried her self to complete exhaustion an hour ago. She moved quietly to her little room when she heard a knock at the door. She groaned in annoyance.**_

_**She walked over to the door and opened it. She was about to rip the person a new one. When she saw who it was... The most beautiful lady stood with her mate smiling. Kagome dropped to her knees.**_

"_**Forgive me my lady for I did not see." Kagome said. The lady looked down at the girl. **_

"_**Never," Kagome flinched at the hash voice. "do you have to bow to me, my daughter." The lady's voice softened.**_

"_**Kagome please rise we do not wish to see you like this." The man said.**_

"_**How do you know my name?" Kagome asked while standing up.**_

"_**Well my dear first off, I am Sango lady of the East. Your mother." The lady said. **_

"_**And I am Kouga of the East your Father." Kouga smiled warmly. **_

_**Kagome began to cry as what they said brought back memories that were lost to her. She hugged them to her hearts desire. "I've missed you guys so much." She cried.**_

"_**Hush now darling, its ok we're here now." Sango said in a soothing voice. **_

"_**Alright ladies how about we go to the ball." Kouga said smiling at the warm picture.**_

"_**You mean we get to go Dad?" Kagome asked hopefully. **_

"_**Why of course dear we even brought along a gown for you to wear." Sango said. "I'll go get it out of the carriage." Sango left to do just that.**_

"_**Kagome do you whish to come live with us your mother and I would really like for you to." Kouga said. "If you accept you will not be a half bread, but an inu youkai because I am not your real father."**_

"_**Then who is my real father?" Kagome asked. **_

"_**I believe your mother has the right to tell you that information." He said.**_

"_**Yes, your father was the lord of the south & north. His name was Miroku. He was a monk-inu youkai. He passed away 3 years after you were born. That was 20 years ago." Sango said. "Here you go my dear now lets go get you changed."**_

**An hour later**

_**An hour later Kagome stepped out the front door after Sango wearing a low cut dress that dragged across the floor when she walked. The front was shorter than the back. The trims of her dress were green. And her sleeves were medieval like. But their trims were silver. Here hair was some up and some down. The up part was braided and wrapped into a bun. She wore barrettes showing that she was the heir of the north, south, and east lands. Here make up was lightly set. The new things about her body were the pointy ears that had big silver hoop earrings in them her tail that was black with green strips. And her hair had green strips. In the center of her forehead were the symbols of the three royal families of the north, south, and east. **_

"_**You look lovely my dear." Kouga stated obviously.**_

_**Kouga helped Sango and Kagome into the carriage. Then he got in after them. "I'm so glad you decided to live with us, Kagome." Sango said happily. **_

"_**Hay mom can I do a concealment spell to hide that I'm a demon? I want surprise Shippou. Please mom?" Kagome pleaded. **_

"_**Sure dear." Sango said cheerfully. **_

"_**Ah yes and we can get Kikyou and her daughters back for what they have done." Kouga said mysteriously. **_

_**They arrived at the palace a half an hour later with Kagome in a concealment spell. They stepped out of the carriage and walked up to the front palace steps. **_

"_**Hello my lady and lord welcome to prince Sesshoumaru's ball. We have been expecting you said a toad demon. "And who might this be?" asked the toad demon.**_

"_**Hello Jaken nice to see you again. This is our servant." Sango said smiling.**_

"_**Ah I see. Well go ahead and go through. Kirara will announce your arrival to all." Said a happy Jaken.**_

"_**Thank you." Kouga said. They walked through the main doors and there stood Kirara. Kirara smiled and turned to the guests.**_

"_**Lady Sango and Lord Kouga from the East lands." She called to the guests.**_

_**The trio walked down to the party and dancing guests. They reached the bottom of the steps and were about to whish Sesshoumaru a Happy birthday. When a familiar voice asked the question Kagome was waiting for. "What are you doing here wench?" **_

_**Kagome turned around and locked eyes with Kikyou here two daughters were behind her. "If I were you Kikyou darling I would watch what you say to me." Kagome said without emotion.**_

_**Kikyou went to smack Kagome across the face but Kagome grabbed her hand before she did. While doing so she dropped her concealment spell. Everyone gasped as they recognized the three royal symbols on her forehead. **_

_**Sango placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "If I were you I would remain from hitting my daughter, Kikyou... Oh since you and your two skanky daughters have failed to protect Kagome you are fired." Sango said. **_

_**Sesshoumaru came over and placed his hand on Kagome's other shoulder "You are also banished from this land for harming my betrothed." He said. **_

_**Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome in and kissed her deeply. All the guests cheered at the new couple as Kikyou and her nasty daughters were dragged away by the guards. **_

_**So Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru ruled the for lands in peace and had two kids one named Shippou after her best friend and the other named Rin after Sesshoumaru's grandmother**_

_**The End**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my lovely followers and fans,

It has been years since the last time was here. I have received an abundance of emails lately demanding finished stories and new ones. With that being said I will be rewriting the old ones for my writing skills have improved greatly. For those of you waiting for some stories to be completed, yes this means that I will be completing them. I do hope you all can be patient a little longer while. I work as quickly as possible on them. With that having been said I do hope you all have a great day.

Sincerely,  
Fairy Godess Kagome (aka: Enalit)


End file.
